


Time Together

by hh7798



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hh7798/pseuds/hh7798
Summary: Chakotay and Janeway reflect on their friendship.





	Time Together

Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay, the command team of the _U.S.S. Voyager_, flew their shuttle out of the cargo bay and into the void of space. As their ship began to shrink in their sight, they made easy conversation. However, Chakotay noticed how Kathryn kept eyeing the sensors carrying data about _Voyager _nervously, as though she expected something terrible to happen. He ignored it for several minutes before he asked her, “You seem…apprehensive. Is my conversation bothering you?”

She gave him a warm smile as she responded, “Not at all. I really can’t explain it. I suppose my recent brush with death has put me on edge. If something were to happen to us…”

“The ship would be left in the very capable hands of Tuvok,” finished Chakotay gently.

Considering this for a moment, she answered, “True,” and continued with a light laugh, “Although I’d hate to see what would happen to anyone with an emotional dilemma.”

He smiled at her in agreement, for he knew very well the character traits of their Vulcan, emotionless tactical officer. Chakotay sobered, though, and suggested, “We could just not do this.”

“Do what?” she inquired in a puzzled tone. 

He stated, “Go on away missions together.”

Kathryn didn’t even hesitate before telling him, “No. I need the time we spend together…away from everything else. I wish we could do more of this.”

He studied her as he answered seriously, “I guess that is one of the burdens of being a Command team. Never getting to be with the person you serve with in unofficial capacity.”

“Yes, it most certainly is,” sighed Kathryn.

In that moment, they shared a gentle look spiced with regret. It reminded them just why they could not be together, despite their hearts’ deepest desires. In that glance, there passed dozens of unspoken dreams. They loved each other, but could not develop a relationship. Someday, they both knew, there would come a day when the barriers between them were removed. But, for now, they could only enjoy the time they had together as the best friends they were.


End file.
